God is Pooh-Bear
by Mr.Comatose Likes His 6 Bucks
Summary: AU. Université. Dean renoue avec une de ses vies antérieures, et Castiel se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller à West Point. Surtout quand Dean lui présente les clés d'un van pour un tour impromptu des États-Unis.


HEY !

Quasiment dès le départ, je me suis dit que Dean ressemblait pas mal à Dean Moriarty de On The Road, de Jack Kerouac. Et puis j'ai vu que Kripke avait vraiment basé Dean sur son homologue des années 50. Alors voilà, récemment, j'ai eu cette idée de fic, je bloque un peu sur mon autre fiction qui avance, mais lentement, donc j'écris les autres idées qui me viennent à l'esprit en attendant. Bref, osef XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** humour, amitié

**Personnages :** Castiel – Dean Winchester – Crowley

**Disclaimers** **:** _Supernatural_ et ses personnage appartient à la CW et ses créateurs.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

**ON THE ROAD**_**  
**_

**Princeton, New Jersey**** – _Firestone Library_**

_**3 mars 2014.**_

– Bordel de merde...

Pour sa défense, et bien qu'il ait le juron facile, il se trouve que l'on puisse tout à fait pardonner à Dean cet écart de langage en plein milieu de la bibliothèque – enfin, d'une des bibliothèques – du campus de Princeton. Au diable donc, les coups d'œil réprobateurs qui furent lancés en sa direction de la part des élèves studieusement attablés autour de lui. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention, plutôt occupé à sauter de sa chaise et à reculer de plusieurs pas comme si le livre posé sur la table s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Il se moquait bien de troubler l'atmosphère silencieuse du lieu. Dean fixait les lettres imprimées avec des yeux ronds où dansaient surprise complète et scepticisme.

– La fin est proche mes amis, annonça une voix ronronnante aux accents écossais, Dean Winchester semble avoir appris à lire un livre sans images.

Dean décrocha son regard du livre pour le visser sur l'origine de la voix, qui n'était de toute évidence par un Scottish Fold mais bien un jeune homme brun qui souriait d'un air narquois. Dean plissa les yeux, certain que Crowley n'était pas là quand il avait pris place à la table. Ce gars avait la faculté étrange de toujours surgir de nulle part, et jamais quand on s'y attend. Cela dit, l'entourage de Dean était exclusivement entouré de personnes aux attitudes et manières étranges, il finissait par s'y habituer, à force.

Mais Crowley restait plutôt unique dans sa catégorie, et il était toujours difficile de le gérer sans être foudroyé par une migraine à l'instant même où il ouvrait la bouche. Oh bien sûr, Dean aurait pu lui servir une superbe bitchface, s'il avait pu. Mais il n'atteignait pas le niveau de son frère, ni celui de ce gars, Gadreel lui semblait-il, qui squattait les rangs des étudiants en religion. Alors il entra stupidement dans le jeu de Crowley, poussant un soupir excédé et affichant son sourire le plus scintillant de sarcasme et autres joyeusetés caustiques.

– T'aurais été parfait dans Seven, ils auraient dû te prendre et faire des économies sur les figurants. T'illustre parfaitement chacun des sept pêchés capitaux. Et te voir crever de sept manières différentes, quel pied.

Dean avait modéré sa voix pour éviter des regards superflus, mais cela n'empêcha pas quelques yeux, parmi les tables les plus proches, de se tourner vers lui avec, perplexes devant les menaces proférées. Ils semblaient plus inquiétés que le destinataire desdites paroles, d'ailleurs. Crowley se laissa aller un peu plus indolemment sur sa chaise, et considéra Dean d'un air faussement grave, avant de laisser tomber :

– Tu viens d'utiliser ton unique référence. Dramatique.

Évidement. Dean leva les yeux aux ciel, et retrouva sa place sur sa chaise. Après un bref instant de réflexion, il répondit, avec le même sourire que précédemment :

– T'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est de bon présage, Crowley.

Pour le coup, Dean était plutôt fier de sa trouvaille. Il espéra un instant que Crowley ne comprenne pas l'allusion au bouquin de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaimam. Ne sous-estimez pas la pop culture de Dean. Il observa les traits de la confusion s'agiter vaguement sur le faciès de Crowley, bientôt remplacés par un masque d'horreur interdite. Qui, en considérant le pétillement démoniaque de ses yeux, était tout sauf sincère. Dean pesta en silence, sentant l'odeur de souffre des prémisses d'une pique enflammée qu'il voyait déjà rougeoyer dans les pupilles noires de l'homme en face de lui.

– Doux Jésus.

Sincèrement, de tels mots sortis de la bouche de Crowley sonnaient encore plus blasphématoires que sortis de la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, allez savoir pourquoi.

– Et déjà j'entends le galop des Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse qui accourent, s'exclama Crowley à voix basse et d'un ton théâtralement dramatique.

Puis il fit mine de pencher la tête sur le côté, tendant l'oreille. Il fronça les sourcils, et murmura :

– Non, toutes mes excuses l'écureuil, (et non, nous ne ferons aucun commentaire sur la mine totalement déroutée que Dean afficha face au surnom), c'est simplement le bruit de surchauffe de ta noisette de cerveau qui s'épuise sous le coup de l'effort infernal de réflexion auquel tu le soumets.

Crowley avait finit sa tirade sur un sourire triomphant. L'abruti semblait fier de lui, il s'agitait sur sa chaise comme un paon agite orgueilleusement ses plumes. Dean, quant à lui, ouvrit une première fois la bouche, puis la referma. Il n'arrivait pas à juger s'il était plus exaspéré par la nullité de la remarque, ou s'il commençait à sérieusement être énervé par la présence même du gars. Sans doute les deux, et ses doigts le démangeaient de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, ou de lui faire bouffer la rose rouge qu'il portait en boutonnière et... Dean tiqua. Il venait juste de remarquer la rose. Sérieusement, c'était quoi le problème avec ce gars ? Toujours en costume noir impeccable et maintenant la rose en boutonnière ? Soit il était complètement à côté de la plaque, soit il s'amusait d'être l'illustration ambulante du Diable s'habille en Prada. Probablement les deux aussi.

– Est-ce que ça t'arrive de la fermer ?, fut la seule réponse que parvint à formuler Dean, et c'était dans un sens la plus pertinente. Et aussi celle qui lui passait le plus souvent dans la tête quand il pensait à Crowley.

– Vois-tu, j'aime le son de ma voix. Donc, je serai tenté de dire que non.

Il livra là dessus un sourire charmeur et bizarrement carnassier qui souleva le cœur de Dean. Aussi peut-on dire qu'il lui vomit dans l'instant les paroles suivantes :

– Parfait, t'auras l'occasion de l'entendre quand tu brûleras en Enfer. Les flammes, ça fait chanter.

Crowley émit un sifflement étrange, écarquilla les yeux et lâcha platement :

– Tu me blesses.

– Sérieusement, va en enfer, lâcha d'un ton entendu Dean, dont l'attention se reporta sur... rien de particulier en fait, la jolie blonde quelques tables plus loin par exemple. Son ventre gargouillait de colère, il devait se calmer avant de vraiment se jeter sur Crowley. Quoi de mieux que de laisser reposer ses yeux sur la douce chevelure dorée d'une jolie fille pour lui faire oublier l'être démoniaque à quelques mètres de lui. Il balaya d'un revers de main la réponse de Crowley, un « mon chou, tu me manquerais. » lui sembla-t-il.

La blonde releva la tête soudainement, et son regard croisa celui de Dean qui lui offrit de suite son sourire le plus charmeur. Pour son plus grand bonheur, la fille lui rendit, tout en rougissant légèrement. Oui, nettement mieux que de parler avec Crowley.

– Je pense que vous devriez arrêtez, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire mettre dehors.

Dean sursauta vivement au son de la voix rauque qui résonna juste à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec un bras habillé d'un trench-coat tandis que son propriétaire s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il avait le nez plongé dans son sac, visiblement en train de chercher quelque chose.

– J'approuve toutefois que Crowley aille en enfer, rajouta-t-il avec un calme olympien accompagné du bruit sec d'un trieur laissé tombé sur la table. Il prit le temps de relever les yeux pour les poser sur Crowley qui lui destina un regard noir, et un acerbe « Cas, toujours si terriblement agréable » et sur ce, il partit de sa démarche soignée et leste. Castiel se tourna alors vers Dean et lui offrit son sérieux et habituel :

– Bonjour, Dean.

– Hey Cas, répondit Dean avec un léger sourire. Tu tombes à pique, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler.

Dean bénit silencieusement l'arrivée de Castiel, une des rares personnes pouvant se débarrasser facilement de Crowley. Car sans doute une des rares personnes que Crowley respectait, ou simplement parce que Castiel dégageait cette aura sereine et implacable qui disait clairement qu'il valait mieux éviter de chercher les ennuis avec lui.

– Que voulait-il ?, demanda Castiel dont les doigts courraient prestement entre les intercalaires de son trieur.

Dean se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, étendant ses jambes sous la table.

– Rien de spécial, c'est juste Crowley qui fait son abruti, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. A la base, j'étais venu chercher ce bouquin.

Il le plaça sous le nez de Castiel, qui détacha son attention de ses papiers pour la porter sur le livre. Il lut rapidement le titre.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ce style de littérature.

Dean traduit aisément le froncement de sourcils de Castiel par « c'est étrange Dean, je croyais que tu préférais les livres avec des images ». Dean ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il avait raison. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de lire des classiques, mais la plupart du temps, ses lectures se limitaient aux bandes dessinées. Et aux magazines porno.

– Ouais, c'est Chuck qui m'a dit d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Chuck Shurley était étudiant en littérature, aspirait à devenir écrivain. Dans un sens, c'était sans doute le meilleur choix de carrière à envisager pour lui : plus ou moins flippé par le monde extérieur, rester à écrire dans une maison était le mieux pour lui.

Enfin, toujours est-il que Chuck s'était pointé au Cafe 701 le matin même, lui avait sorti « Hey Dean, tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à On The Road de Jack Kerouac, je pense que ça devrait t'étonner. Ou t'amuser. Ou alors, te faire flipper, je pense que moi, ça me ferait flipper. Enfin bref, jettes y un coup d'œil. A plus tard ! » Et c'était en gros tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé ce matin là, et il avait laissé un Dean dubitatif avec une fourchette pleine de bacon à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

Bien sûr, curiosité piquée au vif, il s'était rendu dès qu'il avait pu à la bibliothèque Firestone pour dénicher un exemplaire du roman. Il n'avait pas été déçu.

– Et OK, c'est flippant, finit-il par lâcher. Il se tourna un peu pour faire face à Castiel qui l'écoutait avec attention. Le mec s'appelle Dean, expliqua-t-il, et je te jure, pareil que moi. Sans dec'. L'attitude je-m'en-foutiste, coureur de jupons, les envies d'aventure, la passion pour les voitures américaines, les excès sur l'alcool, merde, même son père ressemble au mien, dans le genre alcoolique après qui il faut sans arrêt courir parce qu'il peut pas s'empêcher de disparaître je sais pas où ! Rien que ça !

Dean n'était pas conscient de l'éclat de ses yeux, à la fois étonné et effaré d'avoir lu un livre aussi vite et de se retrouver face à un personnage de fiction partageant autant de traits communs avec lui. C'était comme se regarder au travers d'un miroir déformant dans le labyrinthe d'une fête foraine : étrangement fascinant et excitant, mais qui a aussi tendance à vous perdre dans une réflexion sur vous-même.

Castiel avait écouté calmement, quoique qu'affichant une expression un peu confuse. Il déclara :

– C'est en effet vraiment semblable, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est « flippant ».

L'argot laissait toujours un goût étrange sur sa langue.

– Putain, Cas, un mec qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau dans un bouquin écrit en... 1957 basé un gars réel en plus, tu trouves pas que ça fout un peu les jetons ?

– Tu es peut-être sa réincarnation ?

Castiel avait avancé cela de façon si naturelle et calme que Dean le fixa un moment sans rien dire. L'expression de Castiel resta imperturbable, et Dean s'évertuait à y trouver un indice qui lui indiquerait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais Castiel ne faisait pas de blague, jamais. Très bien. Dean passa une main sur son visage, et expliqua le plus calmement possible :

– Cas. Je sais que ton livre préféré, c'est la Bible. Que tu vas à l'église tous les dimanches. Que tu pries tous les soirs avant de te coucher. Que tu penses que Dieu existe et tout ça, que t'es carrément en majeur de religion, mais s'il-te-plait, dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Dis-moi que t'es pas ce genre de hippie qui croit en la réincarnation et toute ces conneries d'âmes qui passent de corps en corps au travers des générations.

Castiel parut sensiblement agacé.

– Je ne sais pas, Dean. La métempsycose est...

– Mé-quoi ?, le coupa Dean.

– Métempsycose. La théorie de réincarnation des âmes. J'ignore si je la pense valable ou non. Tu sais que Pythagore aurait reconnu la voix d'un ami dans l'aboiement d'un chien ?

Différencier l'humour pince sans rire de Castiel de ses remarques sérieuses représentait souvent un challenge, et Dean finissait souvent par baisser les bras devant la difficulté.

– OK. Je pense qu'on va se contenter du « toute ressemblance avec une personne réelle ou ayant existé est fortuite ».

Mais ça restait tout de même perturbant. Dean laissa courir ses doigts sur la reliure d'un air absent, cherchant du regard la blonde de tout à l'heure qui avait disparu. Il soupira. Dommage. De son côté, Castiel paraissait absorbé par ses cours, ce qui était logique en soi, puisqu'il était venu à la bibliothèque. Il avait d'ailleurs clairement clamer ses attentions et son territoire tout en discutant avec Dean, considérant les livres et pochettes cartonnées étalés sur la table.

Dean laissa reposer ses yeux sur le jeune homme, et il se rendit compte pas la même occasion que leurs chaises étaient très proches et que son genoux effleurait presque celui de Castiel. Subitement assailli par les principes d'espace personnel, Dean décala vivement sa chaise, provoquant un grincement brut qui ne parut nullement affecté son homologue, dont les pupilles couraient sur ses cours.

Dean s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sarcastique à ce propos quand l'une des pochettes attira son attention. Sans gêne, il passa un bras sous le nez de son ami qui renifla d'agacement, pour l'attraper et la contempler un instant.

– « Le sexe dans l'ancien Judaïsme et la Chrétienté » ?, lu Dean à voix haute, la surprise transparaissant clairement dans sa voix. Sérieux, c'est vraiment un cours ?

Le rictus grivois qui tordait désormais les lèvres de Dean provoqua un tel roulement d'yeux cheez Castiel que le châtain crut un instant les voir se révulser.

– Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, lâcha-t-il platement.

– Moi qui croyait qu'être étudiant en religion était ennuyeux, ricana Dean. Je me suis trompé. Remercie moi encore de t'avoir évité West Point.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil entendu, auquel Castiel répondit :

– En effet, mais profite donc d'être à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Manquer les examen de fin de trimestre, qui sont dans moins d'une semaine, je te rappelle, ferait mauvaise impression, et je n'aimerais pas que mes efforts pour te convaincre d'entrer à la fac soient gâchés.

Dean grommela quelque chose sur le caractère rabat-joie de Castiel, et se décida tout de même à sortir des cours de son sac, non sans soupirer lourdement, et il était certain que Castiel venait très certainement de le comparer mentalement avec un buffle paresseux.

Il fouilla avec réticence dans son sac pendant un moment, faisant défiler les feuilles volantes – car il était tout sauf organisé, et il le regrettait à chaque fois qu'il devait réviser et ne retrouvait pas ses cours – jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à réviser un ou deux trucs sur l'optique quantique, ce qui lui faisait le même effet qu'un mauvais sirop pour la toux. Passer par le rebutant pour arriver à mieux. Il maudissait parfois Castiel et sa motivation inébranlable pour le faire renter à la fac, à Princeton qui plus est, et bien sûr en génie électrique. Oh il en avait passé des nuits entières à réviser encore et encore avec son meilleur ami, qui s'avérait être un coach redoutablement sévère et autoritaire. Il en avait passé du temps, lorsqu'il saturait et se retrouvait à bout de nerf, à aboyer à Castiel que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il se contenterait de reprendre le garage de Bobby le temps venu, ce à quoi Castiel répondait toujours de la même façon, avec sa voix de tonnerre, implacable et autoritaire « Dean Winchester, je ne te laisserai pas gaspiller ton intelligence et tes capacités. Alors cesse donc de te plaindre et concentre toi. »

Il lui semblait parfois que Castiel était mu par une sorte de colère divine.

Et au bout du compte, leurs efforts avaient payé. Il était rentré à Princeton, et Castiel aussi, ce qui n'était pas gagné au départ.

Il avait fallu les efforts combinés de sa sœur Anna et de Dean pour persuader Castiel que Michael, l'aîné de la famille Novak, n'avait pas à tracer son avenir pour lui. Michael était sans doute une des pires personnes que Dean connaissent. Sa bienveillance et son calme apparents cachaient un être impatient aux tendances tyranniques, ne supportant pas qu'on remette en cause ses décisions, et il était en plus doublé d'un sens du devoir patriotique (lisez ultra-nationaliste), et extrêmement religieux qui lui faisait aimer les conservateurs, et pour un peu, on pouvait presque s'attendre à la voir se balader vêtu d'un chapeau pointu blanc. Il se considérait soldat défenseur et obéissant à sa mère Patrie les États-Unis, s'était fait une place sur les rangs de West Point pour en ressortir fier officier, et il s'était attendu à ce que Castiel prenne le même chemin. Mais il se trouvait que Castiel préférait étudier la religion plutôt que de porter l'uniforme.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tout les deux retrouvés, diplôme en poche, en première année à Princeton.

Castiel émit un grognement étouffé, signe de son mécontentement et retourna à ses cours. Dean eu la jugeote de ne pas plus le déranger durant les heures à venir. Perturber Castiel dans ses révisions n'étaient de toute façon pas une idée de génie, et il devait s'occuper des siennes, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Le dernier examen de fin de trimestre, il l'avait passé de justesse, il devait travailler encore plus dur pour celui-ci. Les cours étaient compliqués, et il en fallait beaucoup à Dean pour ne pas se décourager, et il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas se sentir à sa place ici, parmi tous ces étudiants qui travailler presque avant même de vivre, et possédaient de grandes ambitions. Dean ne savait pas tellement quoi faire au sortir de la fac, et certes, il était doué pour pas mal de truc, mais serait-ce suffisant ? Dans ses moments de doutes, il glissait plus ou moins inconsciemment un regard à Castiel, à sa posture droite et rigide et sa mine concentrée, au léger sourire ou au froncement de sourcil si caractéristique qui s'affichait sur son visage quand il sentait le regard de Dean sur lui, et bizarrement, Dean se sentait remotiver. Parce qu'il n'était pas tout seul ici, et que Castiel l'avait toujours soutenu jusque là. Et jusque là traînait dix ans d'amitié, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à neuf ans, partageant la même classe.

Tout en s'exerçant sur les formules relatives aux atomes à deux niveaux qu'il dessinait nonchalamment sur sa feuille, Dean pensa à Dean Moriarty, ou Neal Cassady de son vraiment. Qui passa son temps sur la route au lieu de la passer à l'université où son cerveau aurait eu sa place, il pensa à Dean Moriarty qui disait à propos de lui-même « Je ne vois aucune grandeur en moi-même... Je suis un idiot insipide, immature et simple d'esprit, un adolescent aux sentiments maladroits. »

Dean Winchester pensa à Dean Moriarty comme son ombre, comme son reflet flou, il se demanda si c'était là son destin qu'un après-midi de mars, il entre en collision avec l'élément qui lui ferait se poser des questions sur son identité, sur qui il est. Il se demanda si le fantôme de Neal Cassady allait surgir de derrière une étagère, si Dean Moriarty allait surgir des pages de son livre pour lui demander s'il est vraiment comme lui, s'il échouera lui aussi de la même façon, aussi lamentablement et piteusement.

Il était temps qu'il prenne son destin en main et se questionne sur son avenir.

Facile à dire. Le destin. Quel emmerdeur. Ce serait nettement plus facile si Dieu était Winnie l'Ourson.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et je sais, tout ce qui se trouve dans le résumé n'apparait pas encore ici, mais ça arrive dans la suite.


End file.
